Samson (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light)
Samson links here, this article is about the Akaneia Series character, for the ''TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga character, see here'' Samson (サムソン, Samson) is a playable Hero from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, and its remakes. He is a Gladiator residing in of Altea. When Marth comes to help free the land, Samson will join, but only if his neighbor, the Paladin Arran, has not joined the army yet due to a feud between the villages where the two reside. A few years later, when Akaneia invaded Gra, he was hired by Princess Sheema as a bodyguard and they grew attached to each other. When Sheema joins Marth's army, Samson joins alongside her. After the war, he makes a permanent residence in Pales, presumably to stay with Sheema. Profile Unlike most mercenaries, Samson puts his morals ahead of his payment, and won't cheapen his ideals for anyone. Samson has no desire for political power, and enjoys his simple life. While Samson has lived in Altea for many years, he doesn't count himself strickly as an Altean, and has traveled the world, having protected a village in Archanea's capital of Pales for a while sometime prior to the War of darkness. As such Samson believes the conflict between Gra, and Altea is unnessecary, and can be worked out between Marth and Sheema, believing while Marth is a kid he posseses a good heart. If Sheema is killed by Marth's forces, Samson's faith in Marth is destroyed, and he proclaims him "Just a murderer." In Game Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Stats | Hero |1 |24 |10 |14 |15 |7 |10 |9 |0 |7 |Sword |Silver Sword |} Growth Rates |70% |30% |10% |20% |50% |70% |20% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Book 1 | Hero |1 |24 |10 |14 |17 |7 |10 |9 |3 |7 |Sword | Silver Sword |} Growth Rates |70% |30% |10% |20% |50% |70% |20% |3% |} Book 2 | Hero |5 |28 |12 |16 |19 |7 |12 |11 |3 |7 |Sword | Silver Sword |} Growth Rates |70% |30% |10% |20% |50% |70% |20% |3% |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats | Hero |10 |24 |10 |1 |14 |16 |7 |9 |3 |8 |Sword - D Axe - B | Silver Axe Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |70% |35% |0% |25% |25% |55% |15% |0% |} Overall Samson's stats are very low for being a level 10 promoted unit. But, he is still worth recruiting to get his Silver Axe. Some players choose him over Arran to balance out the party, since several Cavalier and Paladin units are already available. Samson is best used as a sacrifice unit (in order to access Gaiden chapters) or to make the game more challenging. Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats | Hero |5 |34 |14 |1 |15 |18 |11 |13 |3 |8 | Sword - D Axe - B | Silver Axe |} Growth Rates |90% |50% |0% |35% |30% |70% |35% |0% |} Support Relationships Supports *Arran *Sheema Supported by *The Avatar *Sheema *Arran Overall In Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~, however, his stats and growths have been boosted, and, although he will not be on par with other heroes, he can be a decent unit. Also, his luck growth rate is unusually high, so he'll often end up with around 20 luck, which gives him a useful boost in hit and avoid. Death quote Ending Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Sheema's Hero "After the war, Samson settled down in the palace town. As a veteran soldier, the people often relied on him in emergencies." Etymology Samson's name originated in the biblical book of Judges. Samson was given great strength, but was a Nazirite from birth and forbidden to ever cut his hair. When Samson revealed the secret of his strength to Delilah, she cut his hair and he lost his strength. Samson was taken prisoner by the Philistines and taken into the temple of Dagon. Samson prayed to God, and God restored his strength one last time so that Samson could destroy the temple; however, he died in the temple's collapse. Samson is known for killing a thousand men with the jawbone of a donkey. "With a donkey's jawbone I have made donkeys of them With a donkey's jawbone I have killed a thousand men." -Samson in Judges 15:16 (NIV Version) Gallery File:Samson (The Complete Artwork).png|Samson's artwork from The Complete. File:Sheema and Samson (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An illustration of Samson (along with Sheema) that appears in the Fire Emblem: Memorial Book Akaneia Chronicle. File:SamsonFE1.png|Samson's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:samsonFE3.gif|Samson's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:SamsonSD.png|Samson's portrait in Shadow Dragon File:SAMSON.gif|Samson's portrait in Shin Monshō no Nazo. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters